Fruits Basket reacts to FANFICTIONS!
by RAMENandBACONSTRIPSandCAKE
Summary: Kind of a parody of the popular internet show Kids, Teens, Youtubers, and Elders React by the Fine Brothers. This is the Fruits Basket character reacting to fanfictions. They talk about OC's, Pairings, and Yaoi. Rated T for language and possible perverted jokes do our favorite doggy!
1. Kyo Sohma

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

WHY THE HELL DO I SEE ALL THESE DAMN STORIES ABOUT ME AND THAT DAMN YUKI!? THAT IS DISGUSTING! WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO BE WITH THE DAMN RAT!? Okay, okay, I'm calming down. But seriously, me and him? Out of all people? I understand me and Tohru *blushes* but Yuki? NO! And Shigure, that damn perverted mutt? What the hell is wrong with your damn minds. I'M NOT GAY! **(Bro, you realize that you that you wear a crop top in the first episode of Fruits Basket, right?)**

And another thing, I don't cuss after every damn sentence **(the irony)**. And all these pairings with Hatori, Momiji, Haru, and for God's sake AKITO? AKITO!? WHAT THE HELL, WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM? And don't think I didn't see that one FanFiction with me and Kagura together. THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! NOT EVER PEOPLE! And that one with that Yankee? GROSS! I'm serious, not right. You guys are wasting your time, with these stupid damn pairing that WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

**From,**

**Kyo Sohma**

**_Please no flames and please! So, you want more? Review and tell me who should write you guys a letter next. And I hope this didn't offend anyone, and sorry if there's any OOCness. Later, and be sure to eat some cake! It helps the soul!_**


	2. Yuki Sohma

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

I was very surprised to see that I was on this odd website. And it seemed a lot of you have made stories about all of us. I must say some that I read were very, um, _interesting._ Some involved me and Tohru *blushes*. It seems a lot of people rooted for us to start to go together. And some _sick-minded _people thought it would be a good idea to write about Kyo and I's "secret relationship." I'm used to some very strange rumors, but that? That is very sick and wrong on so many levels. I happen to hate him. I'm not going to yell at you like the stupid cat, but please, that's just wrong. And I also read one about me and Haru, and I must say that it was very much disturbing. It was much worse than the time Shigure forced me to read one page of Fifty Shades of Grey *shudders*. And Hatori and I would never work out. **(They've tried already. JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK! Don't want the Prince Yuki Fan Club getting mad, do we? Even though I am a Yuki lover) **I must admit there was some that I really wish that they would finish, but I liked them a lot! Most were very entertaining. I somewhat approve, but please no more yaoi! Do it about Shigure and Ayame or something. Just please don't include me.

**From, **

**Yuki Sohma**

**Authors Note**

** Dude who said that I wasn't allowed to do interactive stories, yeah you! I checked the rules and read my Author's Note in the first chapter carefully and this is not an interactive story. I just asked for suggestions on who should be in the next chapter. It's no different than asking what pairing you go for or who's your favorite character and they tell you in the reviews. Bro, I appreciate you for at least reviewing. I didn't expect something like that for the first review, but HEEY it's still something!**

** And person who said More! I certainly plan on it!**

**AND a little something extra something from Yuki**

WE WERE NOT CLOSE TO KISSING IN THE 2nd CHAPTER OF THE MANGA! I WAS KICKING HIM FOR HURTING MISS HONDA! **(Heh, I beg to differ. And I thought you said you wouldn't yell)**


	3. Momiji Sohma

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

HEY! Why isn't there more FanFictions about me? I see a few, and I like them! And I see some funny ones with Kyo doing scary things to Yuki and Haru **(Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRAT)**. And I saw one where Haru did weirder things to me! That's gross! You have dirty minds! And that one about me and Tohru, awwww! It was so keeeyoot! Though, I hope Kyo didn't hear me say that. Haha, but keep your writing going, okay? And make more for me! "TOOOOHRU! DO YOU HAVE ANY COOKIES FOR ME!?"

**He kind of ran away to Tohru, sooo…**

**From a munching rabbit,**

**Momiji Sohma**

**HEY MOMIJI SAVE ME A COOKIE! *runs off***

**Kitsumi: Yo. I'm an OC from RAMENandBACONSTRIPSandCAKE's Naruto fanfic, A Normal Girl in a NotSoNormal Situation, read me if you want, you don't have to. HEY RAMEN GET ME A COOKIE! MOMIJI PUT THAT SHIT DOWN THAT LAST COOKIE IS MIIIIIIIIINE!**


	4. Shigure Sohma

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

Why hello all the beautiful flowers, and, uh, men. I am the world famous novelist Shigure Sohma! The beautiful man from your favorite book and show, Fruits Basket! I read some fanfictions and I must say how I feel. AMAZING! I loved the one about me and Tohru. _Tohru, would you like to reenact it? _**(Kyo and Yuki: NO WAY!) **Ow, that hurt. This is one of the reasons Kyo and I can't be together. ;_; don't think I haven't read that one FanFiction. And the one about me and Ayame brought tears to my eyes! **(Ayame: Oh Shigure!) **Oh Ayame! **(Oh Shigure!) *thumbs up* **"YES!" Anyway, that one about me and Yuki, he would abuse me too much. And Hatori would be too rough. OH MY IT SEEMS LIKE HE HEARD THAT! MUST RUN MY FLOWERS! I WILL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aack!...

**Sincerely,**

**You're ever so handsome,**

**Oh my their catching up,**

**Along with my editor,**

**Shigure Sohma**


	5. Akito Sohma

**Your favorite Ramen loving, Bacon Strip munching, and Cake inhaling FanFiction author is back! School was a drag, and I plan on updating for all of you, uh, MUNCHIES! That is what you are officially called. I started Lucky Star, I LOVE IT! Hilarious and made me think more about life. ANIME'S INSIDE OF ANIMES! ANIME-CEPTION! Okay, time to continue!**

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

You despicable fools. You think that writing this mess will change anything. And why must you write about me in such a cruel manner? I AM THE GOD OF THE ZODIAC AND NONE OF YOU CAN CHANGE THAT **(*cough* *cough* CROSSDRESSER *cough* cough) **SHUT UP YOU INSIGNIFACANT LITTLE BITCH! **(TT-TT) **Stop your whining. And to all of you insane bastards, I have nothing more to say to you.

**From an unwanted, hated by most Furuba fans (AND CROSSDRESSER) I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Akito Sohma**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I don't like Akito AT ALL. Sorry to all the Akito fans (if there is such thing) for the bashing. It's my opinion, and I'M SO SORRY IF YOU HATE ME! DON'T HATE ME IT'S ALL MY FAULT!**

** Kitsume: Shut the hell and stop acting like Ritsu. T_T**

** RBC: BUT KITSUME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE NARUTO WORLD TT-TT**

** Kitsume: I have to stay and make sure you update your stories. SO STOP SCREWING AROUND AND DO IT ALREADY! o_o#**

** RBC: *runs away***

**By Munchies! And eat cake, IT HELPS THE SOUL! **


	6. Kagura Sohma

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

Oh, hello, my name is Kagura Sohma. And I want to know oooone thing. WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE ME AS A GOD DAMN ANNOYING FAN GIRL!? **(Sakura: I know that feel bro. A/N I don't own Naruto and I personally love Sakura. My evil demon in my mind just had to put that) **I DON'T FAN GIRL! I'M JUST IN LOVE WITH MY SWEET KYO SOHMA WHO IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND! *swings a punch at RBC. ***RBC goes flying* **Hey, Munchies (she forces me to call you that), what do I do if a curly headed ghost comes out of a teenage girl's mouth? OH MY IT'S MY HUSBAND KYOOOOOOOOO! And before I go, last thing I wanna say STOP WITH THE FANGIRL THING!

**From,**

**Kagura Sohma.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! Before you leave, important question for the Naruto fans. If Kakashi-sensei and Chuck Norris teamed up against Sakura, Naruto, and Goku (after all of them become bad asses) Who would win?**


	7. Hatori Sohma

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

Now that I put the shock collar on the dog ( Shigure: TT-TT HATORI WHY!?), I suppose I can find time to speak to all of you. Just be happy I don't erase all of your memories since you all write about us and our curse on this website. **(RBC: Be nice, and don't threat my sweet munchies!) **Fine, I'll comment on a few of these odd stories. Shigure plus me equals NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! I am not Ayame, and I am in no way gay. And why must you make me so cruel? I don't like erasing memories you know. It's true. But all these OCs are strange. I don't fall in love with every girl I see. And there were no girls from my childhood that I fell in love with. I'm sorry, I had a small crush, but she is gone off to America now **(POSSIBLE FANFICTION IDEA! THANK YOU HATORI!) **Oh damn, I didn't mean to give her an idea. I better go use that extra shock collar. OH MUNCHIE GIRL! I HAVE CAKE!

**From, **

**Hatori Sohma**

**HEY *shock* How are *shock* doing?! *shock* OWOWOWOOWOWOWOWO (TT-TT) your so mean Hatori, but I wuuv you. (T_T#) *SHOCKSHOCKSHOCK* **

Hatori: It seems that we killed Ramen girl again. Good thing I'm a doctor, mwahahaha. AND NO MORE KYOxHATORI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	8. Hatsuharu Sohma

**Dear FanFiction Authors,**

Well done, authors. I especially like those sweet YukixHaru stories. Make more, I approve. OW! OW! OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YUKI!? DON'T MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU, DAMN IT! AND YOU! YOU THAT'S READING THIS, DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU! HARUxKYO!? DAMN YOU ALL TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL! THAT IS DISGUSTING! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOU! HOW CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE THAT!? ARE YOU INSANE YOU ASSHOLES! **(RBC: SHUT UP HARU AND STOP YELLING AT MY MUNCHIES! *punches Haru*.** Ow, my head hurts. I think I will go take a nap. This was a nice conversation, Munchie person.

**From,**

**Hatsuharu Sohma **


	9. Ayame Sohma

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I must say, this is so interesting to read! To think my darling younger brother and Kyonkichi are in a secret relationship! I would have never guessed! (Yuki and Kyo: It is not true and you know it) And also, why is there not alot about me! I'm obviously the main character of the Fruits Basket series. Oh, but I will live I suppose. But I just can't wait to go to Yuki and Kyo's wedding! I must go make Yuki a dress! Ta-Ta!

Love,

Ayame Sohma

**Sorry if the format is wrong. I'm forced to use my tablet to write this story, so yeah... what a drag. Anyway, eat cake. Its good for the soul! And don't forget to review! **


	10. Hiro Sohma

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

This is really stupid, I don't like this AT ALL. Stupid people making all of us do things we would never do. Haru eating a burger is like the devil giving money to charity. Its idiotic. Something only the mindless public would like. And Kisa will not EVER be reading any of your stories. She would have nightmares about the mutt and his perverted actions or something. And that is not happening. And I saw something about all this incest, wow. You guys are stupid. We're all like 6th cousins. We're not those twins from that Host Club anime (Ramen: Ouran High School Host Club, baka) Shut up. Anyway, no more stupidity, and if anyone tries to make Kisa read this crap, they will die.

From,

The "Ever So Polite,"

Hiro Sohma


	11. Kisa Sohma

**Dear Fanfiction Authors, **

Um, Hiro told me not to read any of these stories, but Ramen-chan told me to. She locked Hiro in a closet so he doesn't stop me. It is very mean, but I just wanted to see what was so bad about this. I know now. Imagining all of my cousins doing all this is a bit disturbing. I never thought that Kyo and Yuki went that way. These stories, yaoi, are very interesting. I'm glad I didn't find any about me. Thank you for all the nightmares, Authors! ***Hiro runs in***

**Ramen: Why hello, Ram Boy...**

**Hiro: Kisa, we're leaving NOW.**

**Kisa: Why? I ddidn't get done with my letter.**

***Hiro grabs her hand***

**Hiro: Bye! (Kisa: So long, Reader-san!)**

**Love,**

**Kisa Sohma**


	12. Tohru Honda and a small shoutout

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say, WE HIT THE 1000 VIEW MARK, MUNCHIES! Ohmehgawd! ThankYouThankYou ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO! Special thanks to** **1DANDR5FOREVER (LOVE YOUR FICS SO FREAKING MUCH), Princess Unicorn123 (the author of Kyo and the Hypnotist. That story made me cry from laughter), Shiki's Favorite Pocky (I saw Yuki and Kyo Making Out *Blushes* teehee) and Puppy12323(I read one of your FanFictions before I got an account. I forgot which one It was, but I know I liked it) for your constant reviews encouraging me to continue this fic! And to those I didn't include, I LOVE YOU MUNCHIES TOO! Okay, now for another chapter! **

**Dear Fanfiction Author s,**

****All these stories *blushes* are so well written. Some of these things I never imagined doing, I did! Though the one about me dying wasn't my favorite, it was so well writtened! I cried, laughed and smiled at each and everyone I read! You all do great, and I believe you all deserve awards for how well you do! I don't know what else to say, so Arigato for letting me read your work, Reader-san! *bows*

**With love, **

**Tohru Honda**


End file.
